


Resurrection of Life

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sees the resurrection stone as a promise of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurrection of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a comment fic

Harry had first seen the resurrection stone as a ring on Dumbledore’s finger, the man wearing it like a trophy of some sort on his deadened hand. It wasn't much of a victory gaining the ring and the curse it held killing him, but he wasn't going to tell them man that. Harry only knew the ring for a horcrux at that point, he had never even heard of the resurrection stone before; all he knew was that the ring held part of his lover's soul. Dumbledore had been unable to destroy it yet, unwilling as he was to damage the actual stone, something that Harry was grateful for, even if at the time he hadn't understood why.

Now though Harry knew all about the history of the stone and the ring, how it had been passed down through Marvolo’s family from their Peverell ancestor, and that ancestors’ brush with Death. The stone itself was world famous, part of a bed time story told to little witches and wizards around the world, just like Harry himself really. Many people throughout the years had searched for the ring out of greed, the wish to return their loved ones to them, just like Dumbledore had. Harry hadn’t searched for the ring though, he had acquired it from Dumbledore and returned it to Marvolo, who had in turn gifted it back to Harry today.

He had never imagined that he would be wearing one of the Deathly Hallows on this day, his invisibility cloak was stored safely away, he had no need of it today. He wouldn’t be hiding or invisible, he was proud to be stood at Marvolo’s side. He stood at Marvolo’s side as he pledged himself to him, binding himself to his Lord, the ring that was slid onto his finger an outward representation of the binding. Marvolo kissed the ring on his hand before taking his lips, whispering against them so that only he heard the words, “My gift to you.”

Harry looked at his new husband before looking at the ring and then looking around. His parents and Sirius were stood off to the side of the crowds, smiling at him, tears running down his mother’s ghostly face. They were happy for him, they may not like who he had married, the man had murdered them after all, but they were glad that he was happy. He smiled back at them before turning that smile on his husband, he knew what the other man had meant with this gift; while he would never apologise for their death, it would make their sacrifice worthless, he was sorry for Harry’s childhood. The ring, despite being a symbol of death, was his promise to Harry of a better life.


End file.
